The present invention relates generally to kitchen accessories and, more specifically, to a food washing device capable of washing fruits and vegetables and means therefor. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, kitchen applications where it is desired to provide hands-free, time-controlled washing of foods.
It is well known that almost all dietary guidelines recommend high consumption of fruits and vegetables. Benefits touted include decreased cholesterol, decreased risk of heart disease, decreased risk of cancer, and increased energy. Frozen and canned fruits and vegetables provide nutritional benefits and offer long-term storage. It remains undisputed, however, that fresh fruits and vegetables supply beneficial nutrients that are frequently lost in canned and processed foods. As a result, it is recommended that dietary requirements be satisfied with fresh fruits and vegetables as often as possible.
Prior to consuming fresh foods, however, effective cleansing is essential. The benefits derived from natural antioxidants, vitamins, and fiber can otherwise be negated due to the potential presence of pesticides, fertilizers, and bacteria. Some pesticides have been linked to increased risks of cancer. Improper washing can even result in death, such as with ingestion of E-coli bacterial contamination.
A direct result of consumer awareness regarding dietary guidelines and the necessity of food cleansing is reflected in the new generation of food washing products. A few attempts have been made to design a suitable cleanser or device for washing fresh fruits and vegetables. However, in view of the present invention, these cleansers and devices are disadvantageous.
For instance, one such cleanser is a soapy type liquid concentrate into which fruits and vegetables can be immersed. Alternatively, the soapy type liquid can be sprayed directly onto the food. Disadvantages of this type of cleanser includes: the time involved in applying the cleanser; the task of effectively distributing it over the produce to be cleaned; and the chore of rinsing and removing the residual cleanser from the food prior to consumption. Not only is the process time consuming, but effective washing and removal of the cleansing product itself is often difficult.
Another alternative incorporates a plastic bowl and is strainer in combination. Fruits and vegetables to be washed may be immersed within the strainer and bowl, with the strainer handle manually rotated for a pseudo-agitation. This device is disadvantageous because it, too, requires a lengthy hands-on approach.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a food washing device wherein hands-free, time controlled washing of fruits and vegetables is provided; thereby, resulting in automatic and effective cleansing of fresh foods. It is to such an improvement that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a food washing device wherein fresh fruits and vegetables are automatically agitated and cleansed.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a food washing appliance having a fluid dispensing means, such as a reservoir, a removable basket, a motor-driven agitator, and a timer.
More specifically, the present invention is an electrically operated food washing appliance having a fluid reservoir wherein washing fluid can be held and subsequently introduced into a washing compartment having an agitator and removable food basket. Both compartments are provided with hinged lids, thereby allowing complete access. A drain having a retractable hose is attached to the washing compartment to allow for the controlled release of dirty washing fluid.
The appliance includes a space-saving retractable power cord and has electrical controls for length and intensity of wash cycle. Wash intensity is a function of agitator motion and may be observed through a compartment window. The motor-driven agitator includes a plurality of apertures, wherein wash fluid is disbursed therefrom onto the food in the basket within the washing compartment and, thereby, loosening particulate matter and residue adhered thereto. The food basket functions to contain the food within the washing compartment and to protect the food from direct contact with the agitator. Dirt, foreign residue, and residual insecticides and pesticides are removed by the swirling action of the wash fluid.
Thus, an object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a food washing appliance that is simple to use.
Another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a food washing appliance enabling the hands-free washing of fruits and vegetables.
Still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a food washing appliance having a motor-driven agitator to distribute and swirl wash fluid.
Yet still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a food washing appliance having a retractable drain hose to allow for the controlled release of soiled wash fluid.
A further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a food washing appliance having automatic washing cycles wherein the length and intensity of each cycle is electrically controlled.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one ordinarily skilled in the art from a review of the following Detailed Description and Claims when read in light of the accompanying drawing Figure.